Lucario's Biggest Challenge (Chapter 1: Colin)
by Francis Clouser
Summary: Lucario is a new wrestler/fighter enrolled in a lesser-known federation of wrestling compared to more well-known ones. Though he works very hard at pleasing crowds and winning matches, he eventually meets Colin Bledsoe, the champion himself who seems to want to take Lucario under his wing. From that point, however, it seems everyone is turning on our hero...
1. Chapter 1: Colin

Colin Bledsoe. He's a fierce looking champion, thought Lucario as he stared up into a poster that depicted a surly, Caucasian, human man with medium length, curly black hair. Colin's brown eyes looked devious and a cheesy smile was on his face, revealing that he had poor dental hygiene. A few of the teeth that were shown on the picture seemed to be capped or covered with silver fillings, and his goatee was as prominent as ever on his strong, thick chin. Colin was pronounced "king of the ring" two nights ago, which was plenty of time to make his name known.

Lucario exhaled and turned away from the image of the person who had, in a manner of speaking, moved his way to the top of the food chain around there. Lucario was still new around here, and wasn't taken kindly due to the fact that he wasn't human. This didn't stop him however, as he had already beaten a skinny Korean-American man who was well liked around the building. After that fight, it seemed, Lucario had been treated for the worse by some of the men who had fought here.

He put his furry back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, looking straight ahead, but not knowing exactly what he was doing. He was in a backstage, blue carpeted hallway with wooden walls and many red doors that led off into the areas where the combatants would engage in hand to hand combat, training rooms, closets, living quarters, and restrooms. Some of them held signs, telling the wandering someone where to go, and several of them were next to windows, showing what was within. The door that Lucario was looking at had a poster plastered on it of the previous champion that preceded Colin, a tough-as-nails brawler named Jeremy Feldman. Why it had not been taken down was anyone's guess, because Lucario had learned quickly that once a new champion was made public around there, the old champion was tossed aside like trash. The jackal had also heard that Jeremy had been apprehended soon after his defeat for holding Colin at gunpoint, and threatening to kill his family. He's probably beating up his cellmate in jail, thought Lucario, looking around and taking note that the corridor was deserted. He exhaled greatly and was wondering when he'd stand up when a surprise guest intruded upon him. A near-middle aged staff member who ran the fight club seemed as if it were Lucario she had been looking for, as the woman looked relieved as she spotted him sitting there. The lady was a bit lean, and her hair was auburn, frizzy, and had obviously been messed with recently. By looking into her puffy eyes, Lucario could tell that she was rather tired. She took her eyeglasses off as she approached the jackal.

"Lucardeo, there you are." she said as if it had been very stressful finding him.

Lucario didn't even bother to correct her on mistaking his name, as it was rather silly and took him by surprise. "Yes?" he replied sternly, but not trying to sound too rude.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. Francine Sprague, a manager of this place. My brother, Mark Toney he told me about you, but I'm much different than he is. Personally, I love seeing all you fighters tearing each other apart..." she stopped there with the faintest trace of a smile, possibly having a mental image of Lucario fighting someone, for she stared into his eyes. "...But I just want you to know that if Mark is unavailable, I will be. I'm also happy to pass on any of my advice to you. I understand you're still rather new here, and your first fight was fantastic, if not a little fast-paced for some of the guys around here." She looked around, taking her hand and extending it out to pull Lucario up. Lucario took the hand and stood up next to her.

"Now," Francine Sprague said. "Do you do much training before you fight?"

Lucario nodded. He had not found the real training room yet, and hadn't asked, wanting to find out on his own, seeing only areas where they could duke it out, and one single room that looked as if it were a bedroom, with a bed, locker, and punching bag, which he had taken up to using personally.

"Great, and how about the reactions when people are beaten by... Well, you?" she went on, putting her glasses back over her eyes and staring at Lucario eagerly, hair dangling.

Lucario twitched his ears, not knowing what to say. "I-uh," he started, but he could not get any more out as Francine had impatiently asked him her next question.

"How're you feeling about Colin Bledsoe, eh? He was crowned champion last night, was he not, Luckero?"

The jackal rolled his eyes at having his name mistaken again, and felt a bit of a rush that only came from the anticipation of fighting. He stared at the poster of Colin for a good moment, taking in every detail. "He doesn't look that bad." Lucario lied, because somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he knew that those words were far from true. He had gone hand-to-hand with many humans before in his life, but something about Colin was different.

A door slammed a little bit down the hall, startling the two of them. They shook it off as Francine began talking again.

"That's what they all say, hon." she said in a tone of false sweetness, but changed her attitude quicker than blinking to a more excited one. "Good to hear! I'll be rooting for you." Francine said the last five words pretty blandly, as if she were just lying to Lucario's face to get his hopes up. After she had bid him farewell, she stalked off down the hall. Shaking his head softly after her, Lucario felt a bit glad to be alone again, as the woman was getting rather tiresome, and padded down the carpeted hallway, hearing another door open and close somewhere behind him as Francine had obviously went elsewhere. The jackal thought to himself that Mark Toney had never told him how incredibly annoying Francine, his sister and co-manager, was. In the meantime, Lucario was slowly approaching a door adjacent a fire extinguisher, which he knew was the right way to his little private room, that is, until something made him stop in front of the door.

"Hello." A voice issued from within. Lucario growled at the unknown speaker.

As the door was thrown open, Lucario found out that the speaker was none other than Colin Bledsoe, looking exactly like his mugshot, minus the fact that he was wearing different clothes, and his hair was even more untidy. Maybe it was only his imagination, but Lucario honestly thought that the real thing was about ten times worse. He was nearing 6'7", indeed, much taller than Lucario was. It wasn't helping the fact that he looked as if he had intentions to try and grab the jackal. Lucario had a mental image of himself squirming in Colin's arms, trying to break free from him. He waited on the man to strike him, to even tempt him a little bit.

Colin cleared his throat and extended a hand. "You're THE Lucario? The one who beat up Patrick?" he said with a booming voice, smiling, ugly teeth in plain sight, shaking Lucario's paw. Lucario didn't know anyone personally named 'Patrick', but it could only be the Korean-American man he had triumphed over in his first brawl here. The jackal was taken aback by Colin's friendly greeting, so he nodded in response, and Colin let go of Lucario's paw.

"Patrick wasn't pleased by his defeat, I'll tell you that much." Colin said slyly. "I'd like you to heed what I'm about to tell you... And please, take my word for it." He leaned in close until his lips were almost touching Lucario's fuzzy ears. "You're going to want a friend in a place like this - luckily for you, I'm available. " he laughed softly, but drew himself up to full height again quickly, as an onlooker peered through a window, and looked at them both. Colin waved to the witness, got a small wave from them, and as the person stopped looking out, it was just when Lucario was remembering that they were talking when the large human clapped a hand on Lucario's shoulder, leading him down the corridor beyond his will, as Lucario was barely putting any effort into moving himself.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time staying here." he said nonchalantly, pushing Lucario on his way, standing by his side. They were fast approaching double-doors at the end of the hall which Lucario knew for a fact led into the building's bar, where the fighters could relax before or after a match. A thin woman with a kind, child-like face, who was the resident barmaid, approached the two as they entered.

"M-m-mr. Bledsoe," she said in a quivering voice, apparently intimidated by Colin. She eyed Lucario, not knowing what the jackal's name was, or perhaps, even what he was. "Eli isn't in a good mood right now." she explained, not taking her eyes off of Lucario.

"Thank you, Becky." Colin spoke softly, and the barmaid seemed relieved by his tone as she looked up. "But I can't have a drink right now. I'm busy escorting my..." Colin seemed to struggle to find a word to suit Lucario. "...Friend, around the building. Going to give him some good old advice." Lucario was used to this kind of thing, as if he couldn't understand them.

Becky didn't seem interested in this, but nodded, and stalked away. Colin kept leading Lucario, hand on his back this time, and they had went in between the tables before there was a shriek from Becky directly behind them, and a loud, rude voice bellowed, "COLIN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE CHAMPION, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOUR TAB, YOU SON OF A-"

At that moment, an ashtray was chucked across the bar and right over the two's head. Lucario revolved on the spot, teeth barred, but Colin held him back. A dumpy, bald, stubble-faced, middle aged male with a clean, crisp, black suit stood in plain view behind the bar, and was nothing short of complete rage. His eyes seemed to be popping, and Lucario could see that his shiny head was slick with sweat, and he seemed to be tinted pink.

"Elijah!" cried Colin, cocking his head and putting an arm up in greeting. "How's the business going?"

"THAT'S 'ELI' TO YOU! EITHER PAY YOUR FEES OR GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, YOU DEADBEAT LOSER..." The furious bartender roared nonstop, equipping another ashtray to throw at him.

A few of the bar's patrons were looking on. One of them had their cellular phone out, pointing it at Eli, recording him. Colin exhaled, and Eli continued on with his ranting.

"...YOU'D ORDER A MARTINI EVERY SINGLE DAY, AND NOT ONE OF THEM WAS PAID FOR SINCE JULY THE FIRST..."

Lucario kept his eyes on the bartender reproachfully, and the deep red neon sign behind Eli was shining against the barkeep's slick head, which Lucario couldn't tell whether it really was the light reflecting, as the owner of the bar was certainly in a fiery temper, and seemed to be pouring more sweat and turning a dark shade of crimson as he still raved angrily.

"...WELL GUESS WHAT? THAT'S 403 DOLLARS YOU OWE ME, BUDDY! A MONTH'S WORTH OF YOU DRINKING MY ALCOHOL!"

Colin suddenly rolled his eyes and led Lucario out hurriedly, hearing Eli's vengeful yell and another crash as the ashtray hit the wall, completely missing the duo. Colin took a hand and swiped the bangs from his eyes, showing his horrible teeth and he raised his upper lip. "You have some expensive cocktails, Eli!" he called with a trace of a smile as if it were all just a joke, and shut the door behind him, continuing to walk Lucario. The two could hear Eli's muffled yelling from behind the door they just had closed. Lucario, by this moment, was extremely confused by where he was being taken. As they kept moving along, Colin kept running his mouth to every person they saw.

Hello, Geoff. He said to a man wearing a leather jacket; Geoff was looking at Lucario as if he couldn t believe he was hanging out with Colin.  
They continued on.

Rhonda Colin said with obvious flirtation. Lucario was surprised that Colin could even muster the courage to talk to a female that way with teeth like his, that is, until he remembered that Colin was the champion.

After a few more greetings to the passerby, the man and jackal had come upon a green, steel door with a push-bar handle. There wasn t a window, but Lucario could tell that there must be something important beyond it, as Colin himself looked a bit excited.

The man inhaled and opened the door, offering Lucario to go in first. What Lucario saw was pretty impressive, as he had not expected a training room to look as welcoming.

It was a high-ceilinged, red, white, and blue themed room, with a mirror wall to the far right. This area smelled quite new, but with the slight odor of sweat. There were punching bags, along with kickboxing dummies beyond all the exercise equipment, which included a massive area to the immediate left for the weightlifters. Of course, there were plenty of combatants already stationed here, some sparring in the north area, standing on a padded red mat, or using one of the many machines. All Apologies by Nirvana was playing from the sound system.

Lucario s mouth hung open as he soaked it all in, and was practically shocked when Colin appeared at his side a couple of seconds later, putting a hand on him.

So, how do you like this place, huh?

Colin stared around himself, obviously taking note of the ones who were here. Lucario wagged his tail, and replied, Incredible! and the human patted him.

I ll be around if you want to spar with me. I ll let you get used to this room. said Colin, backing away.

Thanks. Lucario muttered after approximately 10 seconds, still impressed by everything. Turning around, Lucario saw that Colin had wandered away. Shrugging, he decided to go and try out some of this equipment.

The weights were being used by a group of people who Lucario couldn t help but label immediately as meatheads . He went to pick up a dumbbell, only to have a boot stomp on the very edge of his paw. Teeth gritting, Lucario looked into the eyes of one of them, an orange-haired muscle bound fellow wearing a black t-shirt.

Those are mine. The man who stomped Lucario s hand said in a gruff voice.

Lucario let it be and stood back, approaching the barbell.

And that s mine. A blonde, hairy, shirtless male said, stepping in front of it.  
Am I allowed to use any of this stuff? Lucario said angrily.

Yeah, when we re done with it, one of them said. The lot of them, 6 in all, stopped working out to leer at Lucario.

The jackal looked at all of them, silently fuming. He turned his back to them and heard their laughter.

Did you see that, Floyd?

Damn newbie. So pathetic.

Hey, Patrick, didn t he beat you up?

Lucario s eyes widened, and he stopped. Patrick. He didn t even notice the skinny man, standing behind his gang.

Hey, keep walkin ! he heard one of them shout.

But Lucario didn t quite feel like abiding. The jackal revolved around, staring at all of them. The orange-haired man, shirtless blonde, and Patrick were distinguishable. The other three included a skinhead with a tattoo running across his head; a white haired, yet young male, wearing red shorts; and, to Lucario s surprise, a female. She was a brunette who looked as if she was only in the gang as a girlfriend to one of the men. Lucario was also a bit taken aback that he didn t notice her at first. Possibly, it was because she fitted in so well with that crowd.

Didn t I tell you to keep walking? the man with white hair called, stepping forward.  
Lucario narrowed his eyes in dislike. He didn t budge.

Hmm the fellow said with slight amusement, popping his knuckles. I don t like your attitude. he said slowly.

The other men ooohed at these words, but Lucario didn t care. He showed his teeth.  
Show him not to mess with me again! Patrick spoke loudly, his small frame staring at Lucario, obviously wanting revenge. The white haired man turned around, made a cut throat gesture, and that alone seemed to shut Patrick up. Lucario grinned, but stopped as the snow-white haired man began talking.

Floyd Tanner is my name. Only right that I properly introduce myself before I break your face, eh?

Tanner slowly ambled on his bare feet, soles tapping the padded floor, approaching Lucario with malice. He stopped some 6 or 7 feet away from him, and got in a stance that Lucario knew only too well: Muay Thai. Tanner didn t blink at all; his hair glistened in the fluorescent light. Everybody in that particular section of the training room peered on. Patrick seemed a bit happy, at least, as he put his arm around one of his friends.

Tanner only continued to give Lucario one of the hardest stares he had ever received before, still in his stance. Lucario could have sworn that Tanner was concentrating so hard that he appeared not to be breathing.

Instantly, as though he had been waiting for this moment the whole time, Tanner lashed out with a powerful roundhouse kick to Lucario s muzzle, catching him off guard and sending him to the padded floor, right on his back. Lucario could hear the men laughing as a whole, which only made the jackal furious. He slowly rose to his feet where he took one look ahead and saw that Tanner wasn t joining in the laughter with his gang, rather, he was still leering at Lucario seriously. He glanced behind his opponent and noticed that all of the Muay Thai fighter s friends collectively held a silly smile on their face. Patrick leaned over to the red-haired man and said something quietly, both of them keeping their smirks. The latter event made Lucario burn with anger, holding his paws out towards Tanner, ready to show Patrick that he wasn t a weakling.

Lucario dashed out of the way of a brutal knee and tossed a combination of straight punches, feeling them collide with Tanner s body, hearing the disapproving jeers from the man s gang, and also going for a kick when Tanner himself took hold of Lucario s footpaw and flipped him backward, sending him tumbling to the floor, onto his rump. At least nobody was laughing now, he thought. Lucario rose quickly, hopped to the side of a kick that could have rendered him unconscious, and, crouching low for a moment, the jackal rose upward with his own sidekick. He felt his footpaw connect with the man s stomach, sending him leaning forward, right before Lucario took his two paws, bringing them upward, and down on the back of Tanner s head in a double axe handle.

Tanner merely went on all fours, keen on not going down in front of his crew. Indeed, the big skinhead had already started approaching the two of them, with obvious intent to hurt Lucario in favor of the Muay Thai fighter, but Tanner glared up quickly, said, Get back, Pablo! and Pablo the skinhead followed this command and started retracing his steps to where he originally stood.

A shouting, male s voice carried through the room. Hey! Hey! Save it for the ring!

Mark Toney, Francine Sprague s brother and co-manager of the entire corporation, was hurriedly approaching them.

I understand that you guys like some backstage brawls every now and then, but this is uncalled for!

Mark was one of those men who seemed as if he should be an orphanage caretaker, or a schoolteacher. Constantly looking after everybody, it seemed like he only became a part of this business for monetary profit.

Tanner stood up completely, licked his lips, and glared at Lucario. Me and my boys were working out, until this little spaz showed up.

Mark Toney s eyes widened, glancing at Lucario, looking a bit uncertain. Lucario, this way.

Tanner and his crew were smiling as Lucario walked past them in order to follow Mark. The white haired martial artist popped his knuckles and pounded his fist in his palm a few times, making sure Lucario understood that he was going to continue this bout some other time.

Mark led Lucario out of the room, standing him in a hallway that held trophy displays.

Well? Mark said, crossing his arms.

I was minding my own business, Mark. Lucario muttered, absentmindedly looking at some of the trophies.

I won t deny that they re a bunch of thugs, Mark said, rolling his eyes. But try and keep your head, okay? Don t let them worry you In fact

He held his clipboard up to his face, studying it. Yes. You appear to have another match coming up soon.

Lucario was appalled.

What do you mean? I don t have a match today!

Mark put his clipboard down and looked at Lucario blankly.

Dave Schofield called in sick. His match was moved to Wednesday. I vouched your name. Some of these boys might not like you, but you re a fan-favorite right now. I ll advise you to keep it that way, Lucario. The money s rolling in quickly Mark finished greedily.

A continual beeping sound emitted from Mark s watch.

Gotta go! Remember what I told you, Lucario!

Mark rushed off, leaving Lucario standing there alone. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Panty-Thief!

Good hit, Lucario!

It was two whole days after Lucario s encounter with Tanner and his gang. Lucario had also lost his match that Mark Toney had planned, much to Mark s shame. Lucario s opponent was a female fighter whose alias was simply Polly . He was rather embarrassed about his defeat; Polly had won by way of submit.

Colin was overseeing Lucario s training session with a look of amusement in his eyes. Colin was smiling; however, his gnarly teeth weren t being shown. The two of them had taken up to visiting the training room in the evening. To Lucario s surprise, this room had far fewer people once the daylight hours were slim.

Lucario was panting heavily, nearly exhausted from about two hours of vigorous training. He had already been through two different punching bags; one of the bags was stuffed with more material than the other. As a feeble joke, Colin found two old champion posters depicting Floyd Tanner s mugshot, when he was champion, and scotch-taped them onto the bag so that Lucario would concentrate harder . What made it worse was the fact that Colin himself was literally commenting on Lucario s every move.

Lucario gave a straight punch to the picture s face, hearing a loud thud of impact. ( You want to do that to the real Tanner, don t you? )

Two jabs were swung at the picture. ( He ll be feeling that in the morning! )

Although it seemed like Colin was just trying to make him feel better, Lucario was almost sick of hearing the man s input.

Bust his teeth out! Colin yelled after a strong roundhouse that Lucario dished out to the picture.

Shut up, Colin! shouted Lucario, stopping and staring at the man.

Colin blinked several times quickly, possibly unsure of what he just heard. His fists became clenched, looking as if he would like nothing more in the universe right now than to strike Lucario hard. Lucario glanced down at the fists, but as soon as he did

I get too carried away Colin whispered, and unclenched his fists. Lucario could tell they had been tightly balled; his entire hands had turned very white. I ll let you finish in peace.

Colin crossed his arms and stood back, allowing Lucario to continue on.

Half an hour later, Lucario had bid his farewell to Colin with an apology for snapping on him. It was already dusk, and the jackal was making his usual route down a seemingly deserted hallway, that is, until a familiar looking, bald headed male exited from a door that read Laundry .

It was Eli, the peevish, hot headed bartender. Lucario held back, ducking behind a nearby soda machine, peering out ever so carefully.

Eli was carrying a bundle of multicolored clothing items as he stared around for a few moments, apparently keeping an eye. The man wasn t wearing his suit jacket; he donned a black button-up shirt with a red tie to accompany it. Lucario was beginning to feel slightly anxious with wonder.

The bartender shut the laundry door and held up something to his face in one hand that made Lucario s eyes widen. Panties.

Lucario knew exactly what was going on here. Eli was obviously a pervert. The bartender must have had a small mountain of used panties in his other arm. Lucario raised himself up, and felt his shoulder collide with a picture frame, making a popping, scraping noise against the wall.

Who s there?! Eli boomed loudly, with a hint of his usual anger. Lucario didn t know what to do.

I m warning you, buddy! You better show yourself now! You don t wanna get on my bad side

Eli ranted while Lucario stood there with his heart hammering, hearing the man s voice draw nearer and nearer to the machine he was hiding behind. Eli was walking slowly, judging from the slight gradual increase of his every word.

I hope it s you, Colin! Give you a good reason to get your ass handed t

Eli stopped talking. Lucario held his breath; his heart was racing, pounding against his ribs as if it were a prisoner in a cell. Eli s heavy, slow footsteps had reached the vending machine, Lucario crouched in shadow. The jackal could see that Eli was again red and sweaty, carrying his small hill of used undergarments in his right arm.

Eli reached into his pocket with his left hand and stuck his tongue out, before pulling out a one dollar bill. Lucario was surprised that he couldn t be seen out of Eli s peripheral vision, until it occurred to him that the mound of underwear may be blocking him from sight at the moment.

The bartender put the dollar into the vending machine, narrowed his eyes, and pressed the top button. There was a pause, and a second later a loud THUNK indicated that the drink had been dispensed. The bartender reached into the vending machine and pulled out a bottle of water. He unscrewed it with his teeth, spit the cap out of his mouth, and drained it in a few moments.

Eli exhaled. Tonight s not my night! Idiots causing a ruckus People spying on me The bartender, to Lucario s horror, turned himself to the right and stopped dead in his tracks, looking straight into Lucario s eyes. It was completely silent for a whole second or so, Eli coming to a realization.

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU RE DOING?!

In an instant, Lucario hopped up with incredible speed and leg-sweeped Eli, causing the bartender to fall heavily onto his back, getting himself covered in women s panties. This had indeed given Lucario a head start, but the enraged man seemed to collect his treasured underwear quickly, as he began chasing Lucario himself.

GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNT! bellowed Eli, running as fast as his little legs could take him.

Lucario made a sudden detour around a corner, into another hallway; he found that there was a solid wall at the other end, causing him to abruptly come to a halt. Eli was going to murder him on the spot.

I ve got you now!

Charging like a bull, entire body bent forward, Eli was ready to tackle Lucario into the wall and crush him against it, undoubtedly. Lucario looked onward; he stepped onto the left side of the hall, Eli changing his route quickly.

It was as if karma was after Eli; a door opened on his side of the hall, and without much time to plan a sudden collision into a very strong, metal object, sent him to the floor where he moved no more; Eli s unconscious leg stuck out from behind the door as far as Lucario saw.

Out of the doorway waddled a tall, obese man with a chestnut colored moustache and ruffled hair. He peered around the door, saw Eli s unconscious form, and scoffed. Lucario had not seen this man on the premises before, but he could care less at the moment.

Excuse me The large man s voice was rather high pitched as he caught sight of Lucario.  
Yeah? Lucario said nonchalantly, wondering if the man was going to question Eli lying on the floor, covered in panties.

Lucario watched as the beefy man took his time ambling to where he stood. As the mustachioed fellow came in close, Lucario noticed that he held a very noticeable scar running across his forehead.

Harold McMullan. Inspector. I m going to be rating this place over the next few days. This rating is based on a scale of 5 stars. The large man said pompously. And who might you be? he added, showing his teeth, which were the exact opposite of Colin s; Harold s teeth were the whitest Lucario had ever seen on a human being.

Lucario looked up into Harold s pudgy face. Lucario.

Luke Carrio?

Lucario shook his head.

Lou Carry O? Harold prompted.

The jackal shrugged. Close enough.

Well, Lou, Harold put his hands on his waist, twitching his moustache. Could you tell me where Mark Toney is, currently?

Lucario shook his head curtly. I haven t seen him.

Figures! Harold shouted, making Lucario jump. What about Francine Sprague?

Lucario, again, shook his head. No

Well, Harold said, obviously pouting over this. You d think they d greet me if I showed up to their little

If it isn t the traveling quack, Harold McMullan! A familiar voice shouted.

Colin was rushing up to greet them, looking at Lucario prominently, grinning, ugly teeth blaring.

Did you do that to Elijah? Can t say he didn t have it coming, eh?

Harold McMullan looked flabbergasted at being insulted by a man who was, in a manner of speaking, smaller than he was.

Excuse me, Harold growled sourly, tapping on Colin s shoulder. Would you be able to show me where Mark Toney is?

Of course, of course! Colin cried, clapping a shoulder on Harold s back, to which the large man promptly knocked Colin s hand off.

If you could escort me Harold started, but Colin butted in.

Lucario, why don t you come with us, eh?

Lucario nodded, following the two of them, Harold looking positively disgusted.

A few minutes later, the three of them were traveling to Mark s office down the strips of hallway. Colin, of course, ran his mouth the whole trip.

You re here to judge, right? You won t find much wrong here

Inspecting. Harold corrected coldly.

Of course, of course! Colin said yet again, raising his eyebrows as he talked.

As the trio approached Mark s office door, a glass paned wooden frame that had Mark s full name engraved into it, they could hear loud speech. Lucario put his ear up to the door, listening.

Beatrice Be reasonable. Don t cry

Lucario had backed away from the door just in time; a woman with stringy hair had burst through, sobbing thickly. She disappeared down the hall a moment later.

Hello, Mark sighed, catching sight of the three of them outside his office. Get on in here, then.

The three of them obliged, and Colin snapped the door shut.

So you re Harold McMullan! Pleased to meet you! Mark Toney

Lucario had tuned out of their conversation, catching sight of Colin, and then remembering Elijah and the panty raid.

Mark, Lucario said at an interval when the two men had stopped talking, ready to explain the events that had happened earlier.

Mark shook his head and waved Lucario on.

Maybe it was a good thing that he hadn t said anything, Lucario thought as he walked away. Nobody liked a snitch, after all.

Colin didn t stop Lucario from exiting, possibly having something to say to Mark himself, waiting patiently. Lucario could care less.

It was a drowsy walk back to his little sleeping room, and Lucario opened his door and sat on his bed. He caught sight of the photograph on the floor of him as a young Riolu, standing with his Lucario parents, making his eyes water as he lay down, resting at last. 


	3. Chapter 3: Brawling Burly Bernie

It was very strange. Lucario couldn t move his arms or legs, huffing noisily. He was constrained to a wall, staring into the darkness that engulfed him. Lucario felt very groggy, hungry, and fearful.

Lucario!

A muffled voice called his name in the distance. A twisted, black shape was forming before his eyes.

Colin Bledsoe? He was grinning, saying Lucario s name again. His teeth were, as always, disgusting, bouncing up and down as he started laughing maniacally.

Lucario tried shouting out, but his voice was stuck in his throat.

Lucario, come on, time to get up!

Colin s voice was accompanied by knocking, and as Lucario slowly opened his eyes, read on the alarm clock 10:25 A.M.

Lucario exhaled and sat up on the mattress, looking around his room with slightly blurred vision, feeling even groggier. He thought about his dream for a moment, hardly remembering the finer points, until Colin s voice was calling again, this time sounding more cheerful.

You awake?

Lucario pushed himself up, flattened his head fur down and approached the door, reaching it in no time and pulling it open, instantly spotting Colin, who was looking around.

I am now. Lucario said coolly.

Colin inclined his head to stare at Lucario. He gave a grin.

Ah, there s the little sleepy head. Why don t I take you to breakfast? Least I could do before your match today, hm? And it s with Bernie Bruno. I fought him one time Crazy bastard nearly ripped my ear off with his teeth.

Lucario shuddered. It seemed as if Mark Toney was trying his hardest to see if Lucario had what it took to keep his company alive, putting him against combatants that were obviously very challenging.

Lucario had never seen Bernie Bruno in person. He had only heard of him; Bernie was demented, he was an excellent fighter, and he never took his ski-mask off during a fight. Lucario couldn t imagine how hot and bothered he would be if he wore a mask during one of his exercise routines; a real fight was much worse. Lucario assured himself that he would make sure to give that man wide berth if he ever saw him walking around.

Colin led Lucario out of the room beyond his will, shutting the door. Lucario himself didn t know where they were going, but Colin took the lead. The pair of them traveled through the areas that Lucario was used to, down several hallways, and even through the training room. Colin pushed the far door open and Lucario followed him out, suddenly realizing where they must be going.

Colin, Lucario muttered, catching sight of the double doors at the end of the hall. We aren t going to the bar, are we?

Colin looked down at Lucario, but didn t stop walking. Instead, a smile spread across his lips.

The pig that ran that place got fired earlier this morning! said Colin, letting out a cackle afterward. Serves him right!

Eli?

Nah, your mamma. Colin said rather immaturely.

A minute later, Lucario had followed Colin inside, approached the bar, and was greeted with a small wave by a new face.

He wore eyeglasses and had a small circle goatee on his thin face. His hair was short, dark, and slick. The man wrinkled his nose.

Hello, Lucario said politely.

Becky appeared from the back room, saw Colin, and lowered her head for a few seconds. When she brought it up again, the barman inclined his head towards Lucario and Colin, giving the message that she should tend to them instead.

Lucario was surprised to see the man get shorter, Becky putting something back under the bar. He and Colin watched the man s head bob behind the counter and saw his short, dwarfish body retreating into the back room as he walked away. The little man was about 4 feet exactly.

Becky approached the counter. C-Colin she said with a breath. Colin nodded and gave a rather unconvincing smile.

And Becky added more politely, seeing Lucario, not knowing what his name was to save her life.

Lucario, and is he the new owner? Lucario uttered to Becky, who was holding a little notebook up for order-taking. He didn t expect the answer he received.

No. Actually, it was me who took this place over. That was Chet. He s really timid And a sweet little guy once you get to know him-

I ll have some hotcakes, Becky. Thank you.

Becky looked up at Colin with a grimace, writing down his order. She pointed her pen silently at Lucario, not looking at Colin twice.

Bacon and eggs-

Ah! I used to eat that all the time. The way Grandma used to make them

Lucario and Becky looked at Colin simultaneously as he rambled; Becky shook her head and trotted into the back to fulfill the order, leaving Lucario to listen to a dull tale of Colin s grandmother while they waited for their breakfast.

Ah, what now, I m stuffed! cried Colin cheerfully as he and Lucario walked, full of food, out of one of the side doors of the bar into the cleaner, more visitor-friendly hallways.

What time is it? Lucario asked, worried about his match.

Colin looked at his watch, shook his arm, and sighed.

I dunno, this thing s broken. Uncle Roger gave it to me back in 99

Lucario was, once again, forced to be immersed in one of Colin s not-so-exciting stories. He wished he could shut his ears off for a few minutes, but he continued looking at Colin to give the impression that he was listening.

You know that s why I m still wearing it, Uncle Roger said-

BUMP.

Lucario had smacked into a solid something Or someone.

Watch where you re going. A mocking voice called to Lucario.

Lucario found himself being yanked up by the ankle by one of Floyd Tanner s henchmen, the blonde man who was usually seen with his shirt off. Today, however, he was wearing a purple tanktop. If this guy lacked in brains, he made up for it in brawn, thought Lucario, dangling.

Zach. Colin said softly with a chuckle, as if this was a very entertaining show.

Lucario tried kicking his footpaw into Zach s chin, but he was dropped heavily onto the ground before he could even get his leg up in the slightest.

Growling, Lucario stood up and glared at the big, blonde jock.

Do you have the time? Colin asked Zach seriously, holding Lucario with his hand so that Lucario wouldn t attack.

Uhh Zach stared at his digital watch. 12:58 PM.

Great, well we d better get going. Goodbye. Colin said hurriedly, putting two hands on Lucario s back, pushing him along the hall.

Thanks for the support, Colin! Lucario fumed angrily, walking himself and facing him.

That s what friends are for, eh? said Colin, not catching the sarcasm. We d better go practice a bit before this match is underway, he added quickly.

Yeah Lucario said, staring at Zach, who was looking right back with a piercing glare as they moved onward.

Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the commentators

It had been three hours since Lucario had eaten, but it was churning in his stomach like he had swallowed live snakes. Mark Toney s voice echoed throughout the fighting pit that Lucario was staged in. Standing right across from Lucario, in all his strange attire, was Bernie Bruno himself.

He wasn t wearing a shirt, but up and down his thick arms ran colorful, assorted tattoos. Small talk implied that Bernie had been sent to prison and donned the mask as an abstract persona of his criminal record.

my good friend, Jeff Howard here! Mark called.

A man wearing sunglasses and a purple sweater-vest stood up and was greeted by applause from the spectators.

Thank you Mark Been waiting to see more of this little blue fella. Jeff said with a smile towards the jackal.

Lucario felt a bit more calmed after hearing the commentator s smooth voice, making Lucario fantasize about his victory.

You make him sound like a smurf. Mark joked over the speakers, making some of the audience laugh. Out next commentator...

The audience quieted a bit to hear Mark introduce the next commentator. He sighed.

One of our guest superstar commentators Ian Wilhelm. Mark said unenthusiastically, sounding more and more depressed as he continued the sentence.

It ll be a miracle if Lucario walks away from this match on two legs! the snide, cackling voice of Ian laughed, to booing from the audience, into his microphone, making Lucario come abruptly out of his fantasy and study him for the first time since arriving.

He was a red-head A too familiar red-head

He was the one who had stomped on Lucario s pawhand, hard; another one of Tanner s friends. He just had them stationed everywhere, didn t he? Lucario thought, twisting his neck behind him, watching Bernie Bruno dancing around with his head low, the masked face of his staring at Lucario s backside for a long time now, making Lucario turn around again quickly, embarrassed. Was Bernie staring at his rump just now?

Thank you Ian Wilhelm. Mark said coldly. And before I forget, our beloved referee, Darrell Quincy. World s best ref! Give him a hand, everyone!

An old man in his sixties wobbled over and gave the thumbs up to Mark, while the audience erupted into applause.

Darrell s 65th birthday is coming up next week

Lucario was wishing this intro would be over with. He wanted to fight that mask-wearing freak already, tired of waiting for Mark to get on with it.

And now Mark said dramatically, walking to Darrell and standing by his side. It s time to rumble! Give them the rundown, Darrell!

Mark gave the old man the microphone so he could talk to the two fighters at a safe distance. The old man cleared his throat, and began his usual speech.

Ten count. No biting. No low blows. No funny business. No spitting

Lucario s mouth hung open. Darrell never went on and on like this before.

No freaky stuff. No forfeiting. No sissy moves

The audience was laughing at Darrell s words like he was a comedian.

And TKO s. You can do that. Darrell chuckled himself a little bit and stepped back. Mark grabbed the microphone, jogged to the bell, and dinged it.

Here we go Oh boy, this is exciting already! I m nervous My hair look alright?! Jeff s exasperated voice could be heard loudly by Lucario as he stared down Bernie Bruno, who held a smile that creepily resembled a face of pure amusement.

Get offa me! Ian s voice shouted. There was an Ooof ; Jeff had obviously been thrown back into his seat after climbing up into Ian s face.

Bernie, meanwhile, resembled a hopped up monkey, jumping, dancing, swaying around, and only staring at one thing: Lucario.

Bernie appeared to be trying to do Capoeira, but if that was the case, he was failing at it. Lucario gasped as Bernie pushed his palms flat down on Lucario s shoulders, pushed Lucario forward as he hopped over him, landing heavily and laughing maniacally.

Did you see that?! Jeff s voice called.

Lucario huffed and turned, only to receive a straight punch to the muzzle, bringing him to his knees.

What a good punch commented Ian slyly.

Lucario, holding his nose, was about to stand, only to be kicked in the chin, flipping him to his back, hearing Bernie s insane laughter again. The sick man was really enjoying this pain he was causing Lucario. A collective Aaaahhhh was heard by the crowd in the majority after Lucario landed on the mat. Lucario heard a fraction of them cheering, seeing Lucario getting beat up, which made him only fueled to triumph over this guy even more.

Oh my god, Bernie s going all out! Jeff said with surprise.

Bernie swooped down to try and pick up Lucario by the legs. Lucario was quicker than him, wrapping his legs around Bernie s waist tightly. Darrell was already approaching them, kneeling and watching.

Little Lucario s got him! Watch this- Ian sneered.

Your eyes are on backwards if you can t see the outcome of this, Ian.

Lucario grinned and stared into the crowd as he held Bernie in his strong legs, that is, until he felt a very painful clamp down of teeth on his thigh, causing him to release, hearing an uproar of booing, the two commentators, and Darrell all in a short time.

What did he just do?! Jeff asked, shocked.

Bit him. said Ian plainly.

"No way..." said Jeff, disgusted.

That s against the rules! Darrell shouted as loud as he could to Bernie. Lucario had barred his teeth, rubbing the bite mark, a fire burning inside him. So this guy wanted to play dirty? This fight had only begun.

That s your first and final warning, do you hear me?! No biting! Darrell called, stepping back.

Bernie had only turned himself around when Lucario had taken a running start

Oh man, oh man! Jeff was yelling.

Euughhh. Ian said, favoring Bernie.

Lucario s footpaw connected with the Bernie s face, sending him backward, slamming onto the mat hard. Lucario rushed over, picked Bernie up into a sitting position, and raced to his backside, where he was about to give him a sleeper

WHAM. Lucario had been struck in between the eyes with a raising fist making him wobble backwards, trying to shake the cobwebs out.

Bernie Bruno, everybody. The true superstar. Ian said with relish towards making Lucario seem like a loser.

I dunno what you have against the little dude Lucario heard Jeff say as Bernie came rushing at him again, only to be boxed in the stomach multiple times, making him arch; Lucario heard Bernie huffing and puffing to regain his breath.

Lucario rushed around behind him a second time and leaped high; He landed on Bernie s back, sitting on and mounting it, sliding himself to the man s neck where he began punching Bernie s head in quick succession.

This is unreal. Jeffrey, are you seeing this? said Ian with mock surprise.

Jeff didn t comment. Either he was too excited to speak or he had forgotten how to speak.

Bernie roared and raised himself up so that Lucario was mounting the back of his neck. Lucario, thinking quickly, spun himself around, the man s face in his groin, and gave Bernie a hurracarrana, flipping him all the way around, landing on his chest. Bernie s fan s jeers and boos were drowned out by the cheers from Lucario s supporters.

Hurracarrana! I haven t seen anyone do it like that before! Jeff said, utterly pleased.

Ian didn t say anything this time around. As Lucario kept his mount on Bernie, he saw that Ian had his face in his hands.

Bernie didn t seem to try and be fighting it, so Lucario stood up, picked him up, and did the one thing that made half the crowd go silent. He reached over and ripped Bernie s ski-mask off.

Did he just- Jeff said dramatically.

Oh boy He is in trouble now! Ian said, cheering up.

Bernie s face wasn t ugly, but it wasn t pretty, either. It seemed to have been pockmarked by small holes, and his hair was longer than Lucario thought it would be. Bernie s eyes were furious. Lucario barred his teeth, rubbed the mask on his furry butt as a taunt, and threw it across the arena.

He is just cruising for a bruising! Ian called.

Bernie sighed, his eyes becoming little slits. Darrell approached them.

You ve got the crowd awfully riled up he stalked further away after saying this.

Come on Bernie growled to Lucario. Why don t you sit that pretty little candy ass on me again?

Lucario shivered, and grimaced. This creep liked him in that way?

Are they talking, Ian? asked Jeff.

I don t care Ian mumbled. Obviously, he knew what was coming next.

No thanks, Lucario called, throwing a combo of fists to Bernie s head, in different areas. In a few moments, Bernie was dazed on his feet. Lucario gave one last uppercut to Bernie s chin, causing him to spit saliva into the air as he fell heavily.

What?! called Ian angrily.

Bogus, man! Jeff said happily.

Lucario was oblivious to the explosion of cheering for him as Darrell rushed over, looking into Bernie s face. Oh my, he said. He s Out cold. TKO! he shouted, taking his arms and slicing them in both directions, staring at the audience.

If the crowd could get any louder, Lucario wouldn t be able to stand it. Mark walked up to him and slugged him softly, giving him a hearty wink. Lucario could make out Colin s face near the front row, looking straight at him, not smiling. He wasn t waving, either.

Francine Sprague was hopping up and down, jiggling with glee. Floyd Tanner was looking as bold and untrustworthy as ever, but at least he was politely clapping. Becky and her dwarf bartender, Chet, were watching Lucario with a smile. Lucario even caught Harold McMullan in the crowd, his huge, beefy frame writing something on his notepad, looking sour-faced.

Some things you just have to milk for all their worth, Lucario thought as he felt his hand being lifted up by Darrell, announcing his victory.

Lucario wagged his tail happily, staring at the audience members. 


	4. Chapter 4: True Colors

I ll say! You sure showed that Ian Wilhelm that you could win a match!

The other night, Lucario had triumphed over Bernie Bruno, the mask-wearing, fight-loving loony. This morning, however, as Lucario had exited his sleeping room and made his way to the bar, he was quickly surrounded by a gang that consisted of superstars and fans that were touring Becky s Bar; Becky herself was leaning in on the conversation here and there, while tending to the patrons. Even little Chet had uttered something to Lucario for the first time.

Y did great Chet mumbled softly.

Thank you. said Lucario with a smile, leaning down to talk to him.

There was a tap on Lucario s shoulder at that moment; he saw Chet rush off and decided he had better speak, again, of his match once he turned around. He was getting rather sick of all this sudden attention. Did people really fear for his safety in this next bout?

Lucario leaned up, revolved on the spot, and met Colin Bledsoe s eyes.

Colin- Lucario started, but Colin did not respond, instead, he seized Lucario s arm and dragged him off through the back door, away from the chattering crowd. He saw Becky stare at Colin unkindly as he was forcibly pulled through the door from behind.

He had been dragged right into the same hallway where he had met Colin, the location of one of his many posters. Colin put both of his hands on Lucario s shoulders, lightly holding him against the wall.

Enjoying all the attention, Lucario?

Lucario pulled away, stepping back a few steps.

Not exactly. said Lucario, confused at why Colin was asking this so impolitely.

It s nice, isn t it? Colin asked, taking a deep breath and flattening back his hair. When we get attention We become well known people around here, and, well Then we strive for popularity.

Colin smiled to try and get the message across as friendly, but Lucario took the grin as a mere representation of smugness.

OK. Lucario answered simply.

Colin lost his smile at once, going forward, stopping a foot in front of Lucario. He leaned down very slowly, getting in Lucario s face.

OK. Colin mocked softly. His stinky breath was wafting right into Lucario s muzzle as he breathed, making Lucario s eyes narrow. There was not a word said for several moments. Better go get ready for your little match with Otis Scalper. Colin finally whispered.

Lucario edged away from him. His match with Otis Scalper was going to be a cakewalk now that he had defeated Bernie Bruno. Lucario merely smiled.

I wish you luck. Colin said with a stony look that Lucario thought should be fined.  
As Lucario turned around, he heard Colin open the door a little bit down the hall and exit, leaving Lucario with silence as he padded across the floor.

Lucario had entered one of the locker rooms that both he and Colin had used before, collecting his thoughts. He was suddenly brought to reality in a moment as he heard a male s voice echo throughout the room, coming from the showers in the back.

Who s there? Ian Wilhelm s voice called loudly.

Lucario gasped softly and jumped behind the lockers, startled. He was even more surprised to hear a second voice he recognized.

Doesn t look like anybody, Zach s deeper voice replied to Ian s question, his voice a bit louder than the other s. He must have been peering out the entrance to the showers. Lucario held his breath, heart racing.

Where were we? Zach asked seriously.

Just about to

Lucario couldn t make out the rest, as Ian had lowered his voice and sounded incomprehensible. What were they doing? It was silent, but Lucario could hear a soft scuffling.  
Lucario very slowly peered around the lockers. The two men were unclothed completely, and had their lips locked together. Both of them were hugging, and Lucario wished he hadn t looked, because he knew that if they saw him He would be worse than dead.

He tried leaning back around

HEY! Zach s bellowing made Lucario jump. Lucario had been spotted.

Zach had released Ian from the embrace, his face half horrified, half completely furious, staring at Lucario. Ian held a face similar to Zach s, but showed more anger than anything.

Lucario made a run for it, hearing their raging cries following him out the door.

YOU!

Get him!

It was tiring to run so quickly away from the two, but this was nothing like the chase with Eli. These two men were professional athletes, who could very well best him in a fight if they were serious. Of course, Lucario wasn t a pushover, as he had taken down bigger foes than the two of them.

There was a soft, excited squeak next to Lucario as he rushed by, and in an instant was grasped around the arm and pulled into a room. The man who had pulled Lucario in was average sized, but seemed to have a rounder face than what was considered average . His face was also very smooth looking, having not a hair in sight. His brown eyes were wide. The man s hair was black and sticking up at odd angles, like someone had rubbed a balloon on his head. Lucario was sure he had seen that same set of eyes on another person, but he couldn t think who at the moment.

Lucario! the man screeched.

Lucario gave a startled grunt as he remembered that he was running from Floyd Tanner s burly bodyguards, and shut the door softly. He turned to his head to the left to get a good look at his surroundings. It must have been a disused cafeteria. Large lunch tables were stacked against the wall, but Lucario found it really strange how the young man was in this room, waiting on him.

What was the meaning of that?! Lucario whispered coldly.

I m your b-b-biggest fan!

Lucario twitched his ears. Shh! We can t be heard

Footfall was heard outside in the corridor, making Lucario gasp, glad that the lights were out.

L-Lucario, I was

Lucario put his paws over the man s mouth to muffle him. Mfff Mfff Murrrrph the man said, obviously not caring who was outside listening. Lucario pressed him into the wall in the corner, right next to the door, increasing the pressure over his mouth to make him quiet down.

Ian! Where d that little bitch go? Lucario heard from behind the door.

The door opened, making Lucario seize up. Even the man who was being muffled stayed still, but kept his eyes rather normal. The two of them were safely hidden behind the door - for now.  
Whichever man it was, Lucario could hear him sniffing, trying to pick up his scent like a bloodhound.

What you hiding for, afraid you can't take me? Zach s voice called loudly. He must have been staring into the dark room, not checking behind the door, fortunately.

Aha! Ian called from the hallways outside; there was a small crash. Just a broom Sorry.

Lucario heard Zach sigh and slam the door that he was behind. He heard their muffled voices out in the corridor, walking along, getting ever quieter, and continuing their search.

Lucario exhaled and let his paws off of the man s mouth. The straw-haired man broke into an excited, whispering speech.

I m Blake. I really, really have been waiting to m-meet you for a while now. I watched your match against Bernie Bruno, that Patrick guy, and Polly. And aren t you doing a match with Otis What s-His-Face? I always wondered what made you so strong, Lucar Io. Blake said this all very fast, as if he had rehearsed these words by heart.

Lucario stood there, pressed his ear against the door, and in a few moments, rounded on Blake, who was looking pretty excited.

What do you think you re doing, pulling me in here like that?

Ungrateful, aren t you? Blake said, still grinning. I-I just wanted to help my favorite superstar here out of his little pickle

I m not in a pickle! Lucario said heatedly. He had only been chased down by two big apes, after all. Maybe I shouldn t be so rough on him, thought Lucario eventually, taking a breath.

Look, I m sorry, Jake Lucario began.

Blake. Blake corrected politely. And by the way, what a place for us to meet, all dark and everything - almost like a fate, isn t it? I am really, really pleased to make your acquaintance after all this time!

Lucario nodded and extended his pawhand, which Blake gripped and shook up and down several times before Lucario pried him off.

Well - what I really wanted to ask you was I wanted to know if you-

A knock on the door cut Blake off, making Lucario gasp and Blake himself jump back slightly.

Who s in there? Francine Sprague s voice came from the other end.

Lucario grabbed the doorknob gently and opened it. Francine was standing very close to the threshold.

Lukeyarro? Francine said, bewildered. And Do I know you?

She was staring directly at Blake.

Blake shook his head. I am Lucario s number one fan.

Francine raised her eyebrows. Strange place to be having a discussion.

Lucario walked out, and Blake followed. We were just getting ready to come out, lied Lucario quickly.

Right Well I d advise you to take your autograph signings to another room, sweetie. she said slowly.

I will do that, Lucario said as Francine started walking away. And Have a good day.

I ll try! Francine called behind her, disappearing around a corner.

Lucario turned to Blake again, shutting the door to the room they had just left.

What were you about to say? Lucario asked curtly. Blake looked as if he were confused.

Oh, that, he muttered, then changed his tone to a louder voice. Walk with me

Blake started ambling away, and Lucario followed.

Can I start by saying - I m your biggest fan?

Lucario narrowed his eyes as he followed Blake.

You ve told me that already.

Yeah, sorry Blake looked nervous, gave the smallest of chuckles, and took a short breath. Well, you re quite the favorable superstar. he finished lamely.

Uh-huh. muttered Lucario quietly, following Blake to a door next to a water fountain. Blake had come to a halt. What s the matter?

Blake hadn t turned around, as if he were waiting for something to happen. He did not speak a word as he unlocked the door, stepping inside. The room appeared to be empty, and Lucario followed him inside. Blake flipped a light switch on. It was, indeed, just a room.

Lucario he said softly.

Huh?

Sorry about this. Blake spoke softly still, and, without warning, gave a great shove, sending Lucario into the wall, making him slide down after he had smacked his head.

HEY! Lucario shouted, but Blake had run out the door, slamming it closed. Lucario heard the latch lock a few seconds later. The scumbag had trapped him in the room.

Lucario, you don t understand. I m not the one pulling the strings here. Blake s voice emitted from the outside.

Lucario, outraged, stood up instantly and raced to the door, beating on it. What are you talking about?!

All that was heard was a spell of laughter, more like an evil cackle. Lucario gave a good kick to the door.

Blake!

Lucario put his ears to the door. He was gone. Lucario s ears drooped, backing up and sitting on the floor quickly, cross-legged. All because he had to look at those two in the locker room, he thought angrily. Lucario thought that he had also lost Eli s job. Maybe he deserved it, re-assured a voice in Lucario s mind; the pervert was going to get caught anyway. He sat there, angry at Blake, imagining what he was going to do to him. He had not had much sleep last night...

Lucario found himself on the floor, waking up from an uncomfortable sleep. He didn t know what time it was. The light was still on. Lucario exhaled, standing up, going to beat on the door again to attract attention.

Three times, Lucario had failed, had a seat, waited a while, and tried again. It was just when Lucario was getting desperate; he heard whistling out in the corridor. He made as much noise as possible on the door, rumbling it. The whistling stopped abruptly.

Lucario stood back, and the door was unlocked, thrown open, and revealed a janitor with a light gray suit and name-tag: HENRY .

Henry the Janitor stood back with a face of complete bewilderment to allow Lucario out of the room.

Thank you, Lucario said hurriedly, running down the hallway, the confused janitor staring after him. He was free, and he was full of hot, steaming anger. Lucario had missed his match with Otis Scalper. Blake was going to pay.

He had ran and ran, until he reached the training room s double door. Panting for breath, Lucario pushed them open. It was dark, except for it was distinctly darker in here, now that the lights were dimmed. It was black outside the large windows; it was night time.

What do you think you re doing here, Lucario?

Lucario gave a start, spinning around. Floyd Tanner was standing there, eyebrows inclined, a look that told Lucario It s go time .

Tanner raced at Lucario, throwing a low kick for his knee; Lucario hopped backwards, dodging it and growling.

You ve been practicing! Tanner sneered.

And you ve won a free ass-kicking! Lucario grunted, throwing a straight haymaker into Tanner s chest, making him chuff lightly.

Lucario tried dishing out another punch to Tanner s ribs, but instead was grabbed by the paw, and swung around before being tossed and landed, draped over a weightlifting bench. Tanner was there in a flash, going to give a hook or two while Lucario was immobilized for that brief time.

Lucario kicked both of his feetpaws out at the same time, hitting Tanner in the sternum before he had struck. Lucario raised himself up, slid under Tanner s outstretched legs, and gave a jab to the back of the man s knee, making him crumple to his knees. Lucario ran to the side quickly, dashed back, and dropkicked the side of Tanner s head, making him fall to the padded floor, grumbling.

Tanner stood up, tackling Lucario to the floor, striking him in the jaw with his mighty fists. Lucario gave a few punches of his own making Tanner ease up, and become dazed. Lucario slid out from under him, knocking him down on his back, straddling his stomach, paws around the human s neck.

What s your problem anyway?! Lucario yelled. His red eyes were positively glowing with fury.

Tanner widened his eyes. Hot damn, you re a good fighter Lucario was surprised to see him smiling, as he rarely does.

I I am? Lucario asked, letting off of Tanner s neck, and standing up.  
Tanner made a swift movement of his leg, tripping Lucario, making the latter fall face first.

Of course you are Tanner laughed snidely.

Lucario gritted his teeth and pulled himself up, charging back two paws and sending them into Tanner s face as he smiled. Tanner fell backward and tripped over a barbell, legs still dangling over it as he smacked the floor.

I know I am. Lucario said. It was his turn to smile now, and Lucario was surprised to see that Tanner started smiling too. Tanner s smile turned into a laugh; a rusty laugh that told Lucario that Tanner was actually having fun.

Lucario raised his leg up to plant it down on his rival s face, only to have it grabbed, corkscrewed, and make Lucario fall. Lucario started laughing as well. Maybe he had missed out on Floyd Tanner s good side, and the memories of their first meeting seemed to wash away. It seemed odd that he was having a good time with the chief bully of the entire building.

Not bad, not bad Floyd Tanner said, raising himself up. Lucario had also raised himself up, extending a paw. Tanner blinked.

Let s start over. Lucario said eagerly.

Tanner tried to conceal a smile, gripping Lucario s pawhand.

I m Lucario.

Floyd Roderick Tanner. Pleasure is all mine.

The two of them smiled for a moment, staring into each other s eyes. Tanner let go quickly, obviously feeling awkward.

I ll tell my buddies to cut you some slack. They ll listen to me And Let me apologize for my rude way of treating you. I was just trying to act tough in front of Trish. She s my girlfriend. Tanner said matter-of-factly.

Lucario nodded, not having much to say other than It s okay . The two of them idly waited for the next to speak, but a third voice made itself heard.

So, Lucario, got a new friend?

Colin Bledsoe shambled slowly out of the dark, illuminating his face as he stepped into view. He sounded like he was feigning amusement, his voice cold.

Colin What are you doing here at this time of night? Lucario asked.

Lucario saw Colin s face contort for a few seconds. Colin eased it up with a breath.

You're to talk. How did you like being locked up? Colin replied coolly.

Lucario s eyes widened. How did I... What?

"After my brother went through all the trouble of getting you in there, it all paid off. You didn t show up for your match. I defeated Otis Scalper. Mark Toney wasn t very happy with you. He didn t have any of the cheerfulness that Lucario was used to.

Lucario racked Colin's words around his brain. He immediately grew angry.

It was a plan for you to take my match?! Why didn t you just ask? Lucario yelled.  
Floyd Tanner stood in the sidelines, saying nothing.

No, no, no, Colin said, getting a grin back on his face. It s more. Much more than that. You don t get it, Lucario. I m not giving my title up. Not to you, not to anyone! Colin bellowed the last sentence loudly, losing his grin immediately.

Lucario s mouth hung open.

I don t want your title, Colin!

Yes you do You little son of a bitch! Colin s voice was colder than ever.

Lucario narrowed his eyes and clenched his paws in rage as Colin started speaking.

You wanted my title ever since you found out I was carrying it. You ve been my shadow everywhere just because you thought it would rub off on you! Eating breakfast with me, training with me, even using the same shower as me!

Lucario heard Tanner clear his throat, still keeping his mouth shut as Colin continued.

Lemme tell you something, Lucario. Why did Eli get caught, eh? he said rather randomly, as if he were bursting to say this from the get-go.

Crime doesn t pay. He was stealing underwear out of the laundry, Lucario said angrily in spite of Colin.

Did you ever stop and think who he was getting those for? asked Colin inquisitively.

Himself?

No! He was getting them for me! I ll admit - I love some dirty panties. Colin smiled, his disgusting choppers showing again. Lucario wanted to knock them out of his face by this point.

Why was he getting them for you? You had a 400 dollar tab!

I was going to pay him. He knew I had the money. He knew there was one way to coax me out of it And if you hadn t have interfered, everyone would have been happy! Colin said, anger mounting again.

Lucario stared at the ground, something else on his mind.

Did you say that your brother was the one who locked me in that room? Blake?

Colin stared at Lucario and inhaled.

Blake? Is that what he told you his name was? Colin started jiggling his head in a silent chuckle. He changes his name a lot, but for the record, he is my only sibling. Laszlo Bledsoe. He hates his true name.

He told me he was my biggest fan

You? Having a biggest fan? I ve never heard of something so stupid!

Lucario s eyes started watering. He thought Colin was his friend, and now he went and betrayed him like this?

I want to clarify that I was behind more than you think. Bernie Bruno s match. Floyd Tanner s bullying

Lucario cast a look at Tanner, who stepped back slightly.

Ian Wilhelm taking a commentary role. Yeah, I told him to say all those nasty things. Wrote them down on a piece of paper. I even heard your conversation with Francine. Remember your little interview? Thinking you were going to beat me that easily, eh? Take my championship title away? I m the king! Colin was out of breath, huffing, with wrath and spite.

After all we've been through, Colin? Lucario's eyes shined, still slightly damp.

"Awww, are you crying, Lucario? Here "

Colin reached into his pocket with his left hand and hurled something to the ground in front of Lucario.

Lucario blinked, confused at what it was. He approached it slowly.

It was the framed picture of him and his parents; the two Lucarios who had brought him into this world were no longer living. The picture was ruined. The glass in the frame was broken. Lucario s eyes watered heavily, and his rage was bubbling over.

YOU RE DEAD, COLIN! Lucario roared, charging after him; Colin wasn t moving, although he had his other hand behind his back for some time now. Lucario was seconds from attacking the man

WHACK.

Lucario, dazed, waddled his way backward, seeing stars. Colin had hit him over the head with a blunt object.

Colin, what s wrong with you?! Lucario heard Floyd Tanner scream loudly before he fainted. 


	5. Chapter 5: Paranoia of a Champion

Lucario. Lucario?

Someone was poking Lucario s back with a rather pointy shoe. He was still on the training room s padded floor; he must have been out cold for a while. The air was cool and relaxing, as if the air conditioner had been flicked on.

C mon Why are you sleeping there? the voice said interrogatively. Lucario s eyes widened as he groggily pushed himself up, rubbing the top of his head, which was in pain. Lucario brought Mark Toney into focus, and before he could even open his mouth to reply, he was grasped on both shoulders and pulled close to his boss. Mark seemed as if his eyes were almost shut as his eyes squinted in some kind of dagger-stare.

You re going into the deep end, Lucario.

Lucario shook his head violently, trying to make his vision come in clearer. He took a breath and was ready to defend himself, but Mark had cut him off.

That s twice you have brought shame to me. Actually, three, counting now. Mark said in a tone that was like scorning a small child. You lost to that Polly girl, and, truth be told she was on the bottom of the tier in our female superstars. I ve been looking for you everywhere, and here I find you passed out on the weight room floor. And, most importantly, you skipped your match with Otis Scalper that I had much tedious work to go through It was a good thing Colin Bledsoe stepped in, Lucario. Did you thank him?

Th Thank him? Lucario said, suddenly remembering why he had been laying on the floor in the first place. He took about 10 whole minutes to explain, some details more foggy than others. Lucario even explained Eli and the panty incident. When he had finished, Mark looked simply irritated.

Now listen here - I have liked you since I let you in this company. Treated you like the underdog. My sister and I offered help whenever possible. But honestly, this is going too far. Colin Bledsoe is the perfect specimen of a man in my eyes. He s kind, and charming, and He wins his matches! Why would he ever, I mean ever, do that to you? He s been letting me know of your jealousy Mark finished curtly, wanting Lucario to see eye-to-eye with him.

Lucario let himself positively yell it.

I DON T WANT HIS TITLE! Ask Tanner! Floyd Tanner! He ll tell you everything!

Floyd Tanner got himself fired. Mark raised his eyebrows, straightening his tie. Went a bit over the top. I heard he sent nude pictures of Colin and another woman to every male in the building. Even Jeff Howard got a little picture attachment in his morning e-mail. It was actually a good thing that Jeff reported it. That stuff is not allowed here. Lucario stood there with his mouth open, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
But Mark, you don t understand

I understand a lot more than you realize, Lucario. Mark replied, getting some of his attitude back. I run this corporation - I m a businessman. There s no other man more understanding! If you want to talk to me about something, you know where my office is.

Lucario looked downward with a sigh. Yeah. All right.

Keep in mind who you re trying to tattle on. I remember you two being friends around here. Hung out for days, didn t you? Mark asked in a more polite tone.

Colin and I are no longer friends. Lucario muttered with loathing, still staring at the padded floor.

My bad. said Mark blankly. Well

Mark looked at his watch as he so often did. Lucario knew what was going to be said next.

It s time for me to go. Mark said as he turned around, walking away.

Hey, hold on, Lucario called after him.

Mark stopped and revolved on the spot. He crossed his arms. Yes?

You know what, Mark? I d like a title shot. For Colin s belt.

Mark s expression was strange. I thought you didn t want his belt?

I ve changed my mind. I d like to show him I can, if you know what I mean. Lucario pleaded. It was true that he hardly cared about his fame if he carried the belt. He more or less wanted to teach Colin a lesson after what he had done.

If you re sure

I m sure. Remember to remind him. Lucario said with determination.

Mark idly stood staring at Lucario until he nodded and turned on his heel. He exited through the double doors, leaving Lucario by himself once again, much like the day he sparred with Floyd Tanner. He remembered he and Tanner s short lived friendship as he loitered in the weight room, and silently admired his boldness for lowering Colin s reputation. Yes, it was a good thing, Lucario thought. He smiled to himself.

Lucario didn t have much on his agenda after what had happened, deciding to get some food inside him. His very short trip to Becky s Bar was unguarded; he didn t see anyone in the hallways. Lucario had half hoped to bump into Colin.

Once he entered the doors however, a familiar Korean-American was swiveling in his bar stool. Catching sight of Lucario, his eyes widened and he hopped up, looking like he was having an anxiety attack. It was Patrick, Lucario s first opponent once he had joined the ranks. Patrick had lost the match, making him a bit sour towards Lucario.

Stay back! Patrick shouted as he hopped to his feet, making half of the other patrons look on.

Lucario, confused, kept his voice calm. Sit down. I m not here to beat you up, Patrick.

Chet the little bartender had climbed up on his stool at that moment, rising up above the bar. He motioned Lucario over, to which the jackal complied, only to have Patrick scuttle the other way as Lucario got nearer, as if he were a fly that Lucario was going to swat.

I don t care what Floyd Tanner ever said! You re just a fool! Patrick shouted, scurrying out the door to numerous onlookers.

Chet lowered his head briefly, shaking it, and brought it up again. He glanced at the door that Patrick had gone out, and back into Lucario s ruby-red eyes.

Becky has been crying all morning. That picture really hurt her. he said softly.

Lucario twitched his ears. That - That was Becky?

Yes. From what I understand And I beg of you, Chet s eyes looked weary. Do not go spreading this around. Colin had sexually assaulted Becky in the past.

Lucario narrowed his eyes at those words, not being able to hate Colin enough.

Are you joking?! Lucario whispered with fury.

No. Chet said, keeping his permanent, surly-looking face. It seemed as if the little man had never smiled in his life. You did not hear this from me. Don t go telling everyone this Becky knew it was her in the picture.

Lucario looked into the neon sign, practically dazed from the glow, thinking. It could only be the reason why Becky seemed to hate Colin. Why her face went from cheerful and hard-working to terrified and bitter in seconds. It was a mystery why Becky hadn t turned Colin in already. Was she scared that he would break out of prison and get his revenge?

About an hour later, as Lucario was exiting the bar into the utility hallway, he saw the one person who he most wanted to see: Colin. He was fast approaching Lucario from down the hall; the latter held up his paws in case there was any action.

As Colin s very large frame was almost in the immediate front of Lucario, he reached out to strike the man, only to have his pawfist grabbed strongly in Colin s vise-grip, twisted around, and have his whole body picked up and tossed through a doorless frame with a crash, landing upside down in a pile of storage boxes. Lucario heard Colin s familiar laugh, enjoying it all.

Do you know how long I ve wanted to do that, Mr. I-don t-want-your-belt? Colin sneered spitefully.

Lucario was already flipped back over, on all fours, ready to at least try and tackle him as he rushed, hearing Colin growl out Knew it all along! before the man simply stepped out of the way, Lucario colliding with nothing but air, leaving Lucario open.

Colin chuckled once more at Lucario s futile attempt. Lucario felt himself being picked up this time by his torso area, being held high in the air, taking the sound of rushing wind into his ears as he was spun around in a circle at least three times and flung viciously down the hallway.

As he hit the concrete floor, he heard Colin s heavy boots tromping up to where he lay, slowly, as if he were doing it just to watch Lucario try and escape.

Down goes the famous Lucario! You seeing this?! cried Colin in a voice reminiscent to Jeff Howard s. Lucario felt his presence right behind him, undoubtedly going to do something else.

I wouldn t have believed it if you had shown me a video taping of it! Colin said with relish, still mocking the commentator. Oh, what s this? Is Lucario trying to get up ?

Lucario had indeed started making his body raise upward with his two handpaws; the two of them were firmly placed onto the ground as if he were trying to do a very difficult push-up.

Colin had placed his boot on the back of Lucario s head, sending his muzzle hard into the concrete floor, making Lucario grunt. Lucario heard his cackle of amusement; the laugh sounded truly evil this time as he kept his boot there, holding Lucario s head down.

My golly, too bad, why don t we do a count here for his TKO?

Colin started counting, starting at One , obviously going to go to ten.

Four, five Wow! He s up again!

Colin let his boot off and picked Lucario up by the scruff on the back of his neck with one hand, and tail in the other. It was very painful to be having his tail held like that; Colin had started talking again as Lucario could only see the white colored floor, feeling the pain in his tail and neck as his fur was probably moments from getting ripped off his skin, and his tail clean off.

We d better make sure he stays down, eh? said Colin loudly, now imitating the voice of Ian Wilhelm.

Lucario was slammed into the wall heavily by Colin shortly after. Two times. Three times. Lucario was aching by the time Colin dropped him to the floor again a second later, the pain pulsating his body. Lucario reached out to Colin with one paw, only to have it stomped into the ground and crushed by the man s mighty boot, making Lucario cry out with a painful yell.

That s right Lucario! Hurts don t it? Colin said coldly, grinning with glee as he continued to smash Lucario s hand. He soon let off and stared into Lucario s eyes; Lucario was exhausted, wishing for it to come to an end. Give up yet? Maybe I should head for a drink. How s Becky, eh?

Hearing this made Lucario use his remaining strength to raise himself to a sitting position, possibly as mad as he was when Colin had smashed his only remaining photographs of his parents. As Lucario tried to stand, he felt Colin s strong boot collide with his chin, making him cry out again as he fell on his stomach.

Let s count again. One. Two. Three

Please, let it be over, Lucario thought helplessly.

Five

Colin stopped there, grinning as if he could read Lucario s mind. No more Stop it, thought Lucario.

Six. Seven

He ceased his counting again. Lucario exhaled very loudly.

What was that? Colin asked in a tone of mock politeness.

Lucario remained silent, breathing very quietly.

Eight. Nine Nine and a half. Colin kept his grin from moments earlier, but it seemed as if what he were plotting was making him even happier as he showed his disgusting teeth in a beam.

No more No more thought Lucario.

Ten! called Colin loudly, gripping Lucario s throat with one hand, flipping his body over onto his back. Colin raised his other fist up menacingly.

Oh, oh! Colin s still going! Call the ref! Colin was mocking Jeff Howard again as he brought his fist down on Lucario s face several times. Lucario could taste the blood in his mouth and felt a small trickle coming from his snout. It seemed as if he had finally done enough; Colin raised himself to full height as he looked at Lucario s form, sprawled on the ground sadly.

Think I ve foreshadowed your title shot pretty well, haven t I? asked Colin nastily. Lucario couldn t answer; instead, he kept heavily breathing in response. He barred his teeth at Colin.

I knew you were after my belt the whole entire time. Was I wrong? Colin interrogated snidely.

Lucario tried to raise himself up once again, his mind refusing to allow him to be beat.

Was I WRONG?! Colin had stomped a boot into Lucario s stomach, making Lucario wince in pain and fall downward again, feeling his eyes water slightly. Do you know the trouble I had to go through to get that belt, Lucario? You think it s going to be in your grubby paws one day? Keep dreaming!

Lucario couldn t even muster the strength to move anymore; he just looked into Colin s mud-brown eyes.

Colin had stomped on Lucario again, viciously, when the double doors to the bar had opened and a beefy man had waddled out. It was Harold McMullan, the man who was rating the overall corporation. Colin stopped in his tracks.

What s this? Harold commented sulkily. He was known to be a bit of a tightwad.

Oh, nothing. My buddy here just had a little accident. said Colin as if the entire scene was what went on every day in the building. He reached down and pulled Lucario to his feet. Lucario wobbled and held on to the wall. He couldn t find the courage in trying any more, yet Lucario remained angry in his mind. Colin was trying to please Harold by wearing his respect mask that Mark Toney thought was the true him? He really was a rat, Lucario heard himself say in his own mind.

Well Harold held a clipboard up. So far so good. I haven t found that bad of a problem, other than the bar lady seemed to be very glum with me. Probably tired. Maybe I should ask Mark if he s working her too hard.

Harold made a face that would have been funny if it weren t for the current situation. Colin was the next to speak.

We had better go and ask Mark about this, here, I ll take you to his office

And he started leading Harold off. Colin turned around and walked backwards a little way down the hall, giving Lucario a point of his finger, and then a cut throat gesture. He smiled and revolved around again as the two men disappeared out of the door at the end. Lucario sighed and leaned against the wall, hurting all over. He sincerely hoped that it wouldn t be like that during his ultimate match with Colin. The thought of having no friend to turn to made him hang his head in shame.

Lucario had limped himself all the way to his room, and as he reached the door there was a male voice s call, yelling his name. He looked over and saw Ian Wilhelm and Zach dashing over to where he was. Remembering the previous night, Lucario tried getting into his door quickly, only to have his arm seized by Ian.

Listen! We d like to Apologize for our rude way of treating you.

Lucario turned his head slowly towards the pair of them.

I m I m sorry I walked in on you guys I don t care if you guys have a secret relationship. In fact, that s great I wish you two well. Lucario mumbled.

Zach approached Lucario. Thank you for not telling anyone . Uh, Floyd tanner... He told us you were cool. We were his best friends before Before he was fired. Uh, I will never talk to Colin again. He finished there. Even though Zach could hardly string a sentence together, he apparently had a heart.

Also Ian sighed. I m sorry for saying those comments during your match with Bernie Bruno. Colin said he d tell the whole corporation of me and Zachary s relationship if I didn t do it. I wasn t about to go telling on him like a first-grader. What was I to do?

Lucario nodded to tell that he understood. Colin knew? He winced as his stomach gave a painful throb.

Yeah, he knew! He held it over my head for a long time! He still gets me to do things for him in because I fear of having everyone know my secret.

Is uh Something wrong? Zach asked, seeing Lucario wince.

Colin wouldn t stop thrashing me. I thought I could take him on Lucario said resentfully, still feeling the pain and remembering it well.

I see the specks of blood on your lip now We won t let it happen again, alright? From now on, consider us your backup. The scumbag needs to save it for the ring. Ian uttered. Zach simply nodded his head, not having anything interesting to say.

Lucario smiled slightly. So you forgive me?

Of course I realized that it s not your fault. Wrong place, wrong time. Ian waved it off his hands.

They had talked for a few more minutes and Lucario allowed them to go on their way. Lucario had entered his little room at last, staring to the place where he had kept his framed picture, now a completely ordinary dresser with nothing on top of it. Collapsing on his bed, he stared to the ceiling as he lay on his back, daydreaming and aching.

Why was he a magnet for these types of things? He half wished that his aura would suddenly spring to life so he could tear Colin up in retaliation to his abuse, but his aura hadn t worked in many years. Something had happened to it when he was a young Riolu. Perhaps the connection of his parents had failed him after they had died. He thought of his old owner, Elaina Timbroni, and how her father, Justin, had treated him like dirt.

Back when he was a Riolu, his mechanisms of defense were limited. Justin Timbroni would never have abused him so much had he known of the change that would go underway: The transformation into a Lucario. Perhaps it was lucky that Lucario was sent away before he got his revenge.

Lucario suddenly thought he had heard something outside his door. Looking over, a small piece of paper had been slipped under the crack. Forcing himself to be brought to his feet again, sore all over, Lucario ambled over the paper, picking it up. It was written in all capital letters.  
BE READY TOMORROW

Lucario stared at the message. Be ready for what? But then it dawned on him. It must have been Colin s handwriting. How was he expected to participate in this match so soon if his whole body was beaten? 


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Showdown

The big day had finally come. Lucario felt his stomach churning with nerves; the entire building seemed to be excited about Colin Bledsoe either defending or losing his title to Lucario. Hushed voices followed Lucario practically everywhere he went, and he had not seen Colin at all. Although there were no signs of his opponent anywhere, Colin s favorers had given Lucario a few derogatory words.

I ll plan the funeral for you. A stony-faced female had said.

Don t count on winning, chump! hissed a man in a leather jacket. Lucario instantly recognized him as the one called Geoff that Colin had spoken to while Lucario was at his side days ago. The same day Colin introduced himself. Soon after, he had led Lucario to the training room, and the entire time Lucario thought that Colin was a gentle giant. It turned out that Colin s friendly mask had tricked him, as Colin was secretly going behind his back in a paranoid state of mind. Did the belt mean that much to him? Lucario also thought about Jeremy Feldman, the previous champion, who, in spite of losing, held Colin at gunpoint because he lost, and was quickly arrested. The belt drove people mad, it seemed.

There was no doubt in Lucario s mind that he also had his own supporters. Becky had personally sought out and spoke to him, looking as determined and vengeful as Lucario had ever seen. She was accompanied by little Chet, who, as always, wasn t smiling, looking as if he had just received news of his death sentence.

I want you to win. Please, Becky s eyes were positively shiny, about to tear up. She sounded like she was in a state of madness. Please tell me you re going to win.

Chet caught Lucario s eye and nodded very curtly, giving Lucario the answer that he was about to say by word of mouth.

Don t worry I will give him what he deserves. said Lucario rather unconvincingly, taking a sigh after he had let it slip. Colin wasn t exactly weak, as he had beat Lucario down the previous day with much amusement. Lucario was still quite sore.

Please Please Becky was murmuring as Chet had dragged her away from Lucario, while Chet whispered soft words of encouragement.

Another morale booster had come soon after his encounter with Becky. A man and child had approached Lucario and engaged him in conversation, introducing themselves.

Nicholas Harrison. This is my son, Logan. He is a big fan of yours.

A young boy had stepped from behind his father. Logan was very skinny and had peach-colored, wispy hair.

You re good at fighting. Logan said politely.

Thank you. Lucario uttered, smiling. He looked at Nicholas Harrison. I ll sign that paper for you.

Right Got it. Nicholas had taken a pen and small piece of paper out of his suit pockets, which Lucario took and began writing.

My boy s been watching you since your first match. Also, this is one of the things going to my wife in the hospital. Avid fan of this kind of stuff. Taking her some souvenirs from this wrestling place.

Lucario had stopped signing for a moment. What was your wife s name, again?

Maria.

Finishing his autograph and writing To Maria , Lucario handed it back to him.

Hey thanks. You re not half bad for a superstar. Usually the ones I met didn t have time for me and my son. Logan likes you a lot, though. Keep it up. We re going to stay and watch your match with that big guy. Best of luck!

Lucario nodded and started walking away, hearing Logan call out a goodbye to him.

But, in the present, as Lucario had sat himself in a chair, having a pep talk with Francine Sprague, his nerves seemed to be bursting.

Feeling confident? Francine questioned.

Lucario shrugged.

Need anything?

Lucario shook his head.

Come on, there s gotta be something to get you out of this nervous state. I mean, feeling like this is normal and all, but Keep your head, please the fans, and most of all Make it count. Beat the tar out of each other!

She was smiling, which did not help Lucario at all. The stupid woman didn t understand, Lucario thought as he looked her in the eyes. No wonder her and Mark Toney were siblings.

What, you don t want to back out of this one too, do you?

Lucario sighed deeply, inhaling the perfume that was wafting off of the woman s body. The match was an hour away and nothing seemed to be ultimately making him feel better. Colin was indubitably going to use that moment to really make him bleed in front of every cheering fan. Perhaps Colin hadn t even started giving Lucario pain. Just a taste.

I m not backing out of anything, and I don t care if you and Mark thought I skipped the match. I ll show everybody I m not afraid to go out there and try for that stupid belt! Lucario felt his temper rising.

Francine hung her mouth open as Lucario stood up and made his departure from the room. His ears picked up the sound of her sighing as he opened the door and walked a bit down the dim hallway, shortly coming to a stop. He didn t know what else to do. A loud voice had suddenly come over the intercom, startling him.

Attention everyone! blasted the speaker on the ceiling.

Colin?! exclaimed Lucario under his breath.

Drinks on me when I make Lucario bite the dust! Too bad you won t be able to join me for one after you bleed to death, Lucario!

The intercom went silent, and Lucario could only stand there, hanging his head gloomily. He was feeling ready to start immediately in order to just get it over with. Maybe Colin was going to make it quick because of everyone watching.

The door behind him flew open, someone clacking towards him on their heels. It had to be Francine.

I m I m sorry, Lucaaarrio. she said, pronouncing his name extra long. Why would my brother let Colin Bledsoe use the intercom? And to say those awful things!

Lucario didn t reply, still looking at the floor.

I know how you re feeling. You can talk to me. I used to be a counselor in New York.

I m okay. Good bye, Francine. The woman rushed around the front of Lucario, holding out her arms as if she were about to hug him. Lucario ignored Francine, pushing past her and walking away. To where, he didn t know. He didn t feel like company. It was almost time to end this whole thing. And once he was in the hospital No more. He d be through with his contract here.

Lucario wasn t watching where he was going, and bumped into a very large body. Looking up from the floor, Harold McMullan, the inspector, was scowling with his clipboard in hand.

Any idea what that message on the intercom was for? Does that go on a lot around here?

Lucario pushed himself up and stood staring at Harold. He shook his head.

Well, in any case

It looked like it pained him, whatever he was about to say.

I hope you win your match against that twerp. He gets rather bothersome when I m in his presence, bothering me and Mark Toney. Harold said, twitching his moustache, possibly hating the fact that he was being halfway decent towards Lucario, or, for that matter, any living being.

Lucario could have almost laughed at the fact that Harold referred to Colin as a twerp . But Harold almost immediately returned to his sour attitude.

Yeah, well, it s nothing really that funny. I just Want you to show him that he s going to have it coming later in life. Capisce?

Shrugging, Lucario made his way around Harold and continued on, the match ticking nearer. He could almost see himself out in the arena already.

The time had really flown, and Lucario was surprised he even made it to this point. His stomach made an unpleasant lurch as he stared at Colin from across the way, belt draped over his shoulder, looking murderous and maniacally grinning at his opponent. Lucario s ears took in the sound of My Sharona blaring over the loudspeakers, accompanied by the audience happily chanting along.

Oh my little pretty one, pretty one When you gonna give me some

time Sharona! the audience chanted in unison with the song.

Lucario looked around with his heart thudding, taking it all in. Mark Toney was deep in conversation with Jeff Howard, standing next to another man that Lucario knew as the other main commentator, Rutherford Rudy Spinelli, who had commentated on his match with Polly and Patrick. Lucario clearly made out other distinct faces, idly staring into the crowd.  
The music suddenly stopped, and before long, Mark was speaking into his microphone.

How is everyone doing this fine evening?

The audience cheered, Lucario scanning them again. Five audience members sitting by each other were holding up their own signs with individual letters, spelling out C-O-L-I-N. Seeing this made Lucario feel slightly down, but as he looked over at Colin, he saw him in the same position as earlier, although he had removed the belt from his shoulder, holding it in one hand.

We ve got an extra special event about to go down. The champion, Colin Bledsoe, versus Lucario. Mark seemed to gloat before saying Lucario s name. The audience showed their appreciation by cheering once more.

I m going to start with the usual introduction. Jeff Howard over there. Good guy; been commentating on my matches for years

Jeff stood up and smiled at everyone, holding his arms out. Today he was wearing a jacket of brightest orange. His red sunglasses blocked his eyes. Jeff s clothing was always known to be a bit eccentric.

Rudy Spinelli He s that other one. Moody character, he is

Lucario was breathing fast, again glancing over at Colin, who was smiling more than ever, very much ready to start giving Lucario another thrashing, this time, in front of many people.

And of course, we can t forget Darrell Quincy! Greatest referee this place has ever seen.

The old, shriveled referee of 64, soon to be 65, approached the center of the ring, stopping at a distance equal between Lucario and Colin, to much more applause than the previous men.

I m Markus Edwin Toney. I m the promoter and owner of this entire corporation! Been running this place for God knows how long. But you didn t come to hear my backstory, did you?! You came to see some good old fighting! It s all you, Darrell! Mark added hastily, running to the commentators table.

Darrell coughed, and held a microphone up to his mouth.

This match is scheduled for one fall. No disqualifications. No knockouts. Pin only. Got it? Good!

The entire audience had started an ovation, clapping their hands together once and stomping in between. Darrell wobbled over on his feeble legs, up to Colin and snagged the belt from him; Colin looked surprised and Lucario could have sworn he saw him twitch at having it taken from him without warning.

For the championship belt A great honor, if you ask me! Darrell called, holding the belt up so that everyone could see it. And now FIGHT!

Darrell swiped his hands indicating that the match had begun; Mark rang the bell at the table.

Here we go! Good gracious, I m sweating again. Hey Rudy, want to hear a joke I picked up the other day? Jeff was commentating quickly, and Lucario was already feeling pain as he looked at Colin, who held his stance with his legs spread apart, hands open.

Let s concentrate on the match, Jeffrey. Check Colin out He s practically looking like he s aiming to kill. said Rudy; his voice was notoriously deep.

Nobody s gonna get killed! What re you, crazy, Rudy? Are you crazy?

Lucario heard Jeff say this as he dashed towards Colin with all his might; Colin stuck his arm out and Lucario felt his muzzle connect to Colin s fist, hearing ooohs from the crowd.

Oh man! He didn t even look like he was trying! Jeff called.

Lucario was staring up at the light fixtures, suddenly being picked up by Colin s strong arms; Lucario was being carried like a man would carry his wife, and he was spun around along with Colin s whole body, as if Colin were going to fall on top of him as he slammed him.

Lucario moved his legs up, falling out of Colin s arms, feetpaws around the back of Colin s neck, bringing him downward, hearing Rudy say Oh, excellent reversal. Lucario wasn t finished; he managed to swing his body around and flip Colin over with his legs, sending Colin tumbling upside down, laying on his back, cheering meeting his ears and Jeff s excited squawk.

Colin was nothing short of bewildered as he started to sit up, but Lucario was on his feet again, jumping over Colin s body and flinging himself into the ropes in order to give him some extra momentum. As Lucario rushed forward, hearing the two commentators talking, Colin instantly launched upward and gave Lucario a lariat from hell, sending him down.

Oh my god! That was brutal! Rudy, Rudy, did you see that? I honestly feel bad for Lucario. Jeff cried.

Lucario massaged his aching neck, feeling his upper body getting completely gripped and raised from his laying position, hearing the wind rush and cheering from the crowd as he was suplexed to the ground. Lucario s back was trembling with pain.

That Colin s showing no mercy. Rudy said nonchalantly.

Colin s boot only found the ground as Lucario rolled out of the path; Lucario gripped Colin s other leg with his ankles and made a swift movement of taking his feet out from under him, toppling Colin over onto his back once more.

Lucario s showing some impressive ways of getting out of trouble said Jeff as Lucario stood back up again and gave Colin an elbow drop to the face, making him grunt loudly.

Let s hope Colin doesn t get really fired up. Rudy spoke shortly after; Lucario stood himself up again after his painful elbow, only to be grabbed around the waist by Colin and tackled to the ground. Colin stomped hard on Lucario s left footpaw, trapping it to the floor, picking up Lucario s right leg and wishboning it, pulling his leg out as far is it could go several times, amusement in every line of his face, making Lucario cry out in pain each time it went beyond his usual threshold, hearing the audience going crazy.

Ouch. That s a painful looking wishbone. Rudy mumbled.

Lucario s eyes were watering as his right leg was being split off of his torso practically; he reached up with exhaustion and gave his fiercest punch to Colin s nose, sending him backward, holding it in fury, letting go of Lucario s leg. Lucario only had a moment to stand, and when he did, Colin had darted for him, arms outstretched. Lucario hopped backward, falling back and giving Colin a monkey flip with his legs, hearing Colin s body thud to the ground behind him to wild cheering once more.

Haven t seen that one in a while! cried Jeff happily.

Lucario rose again quickly, watching Colin bumble for a moment on his feet, looking very sulky. Colin suddenly lashed out, gripping Lucario around the neck with his two hands, raising him into the air, choking him. Lucario kicked around, gasping for breath, hardly even able to hear Jeff s outraged comment.

Maybe it was a few too many moments of him being strangled, but Darrell had appeared beside Colin and started yelling.

This may be a no disqualification match, but you can t kill him! Now let go!

Lucario was released, falling heavily, looking up at the two of them. Colin looked smug, and turned around, picking Darrell completely up and tossing the poor old man to the ground, the referee landing facedown, where he didn t move.

An overwhelming amount of jeers and boos were emitting from the crowd; Jeff, of course, was completely frantic.

What a dirty fighter! He shouldn t be allowed to do that!

Poor Darrell He needs to retire. Rudy said sorrowfully.

Lucario pushed himself up, angry at Colin again, giving him a few well placed kicks to the gut, dashing to the side and ax-kicking the back of Colin s neck, putting him on all fours, to which Lucario took to his advantage by giving Colin the Rear Naked Choke, hearing him gag, somewhat pleasurable to Lucario s ears. Lucario wanted to inflict as much pain back to Colin as he had put on him and everyone around here, his eyes burning with hatred toward the man he mounted. Colin was rising; Lucario tried increasing his grip but found it futile as Colin pried his paws off, gripping both of them and swinging him around like a doll, tossing him many feet away to cheers and disappointed groans from the audience simultaneously. Lucario landed on his muzzle, trying to push himself up.

Lucario is taking quite a beating Rudy said in his monotone voice as Lucario managed to bring himself up. He was panting now. Colin was approaching him again

WHACK. Lucario took this moment to strike Colin in his weakening gut once more, making him incline yet again, getting Colin s head under his arm and falling backwards into a DDT.

WHAT AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF WRESTLING TECHNIQUES! He never fails to amaze me! yelled Jeff blissfully as Lucario stood up, staring at Colin s form after he had taken a severe slam to the head.

Lucario got over Colin and initiated the pin; Darrell was back, to Lucario s utter surprise; the referee himself lay down and slammed his hand on the ground only one time before

That wasn t even close to three! exclaimed Rudy as Lucario was pushed off.

It will be, Rudy, it will be! Jeff replied loudly.

Lucario backed up, watching the crowd. A percentage of the audience had started a chant, going back and forth at each other.

LET S GO BLEDSOE!

COLIN SUCKS!

Colin was already getting back to his feet groggily, rubbing his head, clearly surprised that Lucario could even walk after his injuries from the previous day.

How you doing it, Lucario? After I tried my hardest, here we are now. Colin said with a big, cheesy smile.

Lucario wanted to knock Colin s nasty teeth out of his jaw. The audience kept going with their chanting.

LET S GO BLEDSOE!

COLIN SUCKS!

Jeff had started talking again. Is Colin trying to provoke Lucario?

We ll have to wait and see. His fellow commentator stated.

Lucario stared down his mortal enemy. His main antagonist. The man he hated most in the world at this very moment in time, ready to beat him if his life depended on it. Colin stared right back, and without warning gave a kick to Lucario s chin, dazing him briefly, and making him fall onto his side. Colin hopped out from the ring a conjured a steel chair from the sidelines, as Lucario watched him. It was all over, Lucario thought.

Oh no The metal chair! I m already feeling the hurt. Rudy, shield my eyes! Jeff cried.

Colin had approached Lucario, not smiling, or looking remotely angry. He kept a straight face, looking as if it were costing him all his concentration just to watch Lucario in peril. He raised the chair above his head quickly, drawing his arms to maximum height, making sure he was charging up to put Lucario out with only one or two hits.

Lucario felt the chair with all of its gruesome power, tears forming in his eyes as the amount of pain he was experiencing, adding on to the injuries he had already gotten, he felt as if he d like nothing more than to die. Colin let out a sleazy laugh, one that made Lucario shiver, some of the audience, undoubtedly Colin s fans, were cheering as loudly as ever, and knowing it was seconds from ending.

Who s that? Who s that?! Jeff called in shock.

Lucario didn t understand what he was talking about, hearing Colin drop the chair heavily to the ground, thankfully. Maybe he was going to be pinned, and it would all be done. He needed the rest. He looked up very slightly and saw a buff, hairy, shirtless, blonde-haired someone charging towards Colin. Zach had interfered in the match. The audience was going wild.

Zach Zimmerman?! What?! Rudy actually said this in a shocked tone, sounding a lot like his counterpart as Lucario watched Zach initiate a grapple with Colin, raising him up with incredible strength, holding him vertically up for a few seconds before slamming him heavily.

OH MY LORD! WHAT A DEADLY SUPLEX!

Jeff said his last words in a state of complete hysteria, sounding as if he had wet his pants in excitement. Lucario was shortly picked up by Zach, given a nod, and watched as Zach was chased away by several security guards who had caught up with him. Lucario slowly limped to where Colin lay, landing on top of him, starting the pin.

Darrell slammed his hands on the mat, being counted by the audience and Jeff at the same time.

ONE! TWO! THREE!

There was a deafening amount of noise, followed by the slight dinging of the bell. Lucario couldn t even stand up to his feet again, too exhausted to move.

THREE COUNT! THREE COUNT! Jeff was shouting.

Well I ll be. said Rudy blankly.

Colin had come to his senses again, feeling Lucario on top of him, Lucario raised a pawfist up and punched Colin as hard as he could in the nose before dragging himself up. Arm being raised by Darrell, he couldn t help but smile. He had won Or, had he? Mark Toney was holding his hands upward into the air, ready to begin talking.

I d like everyone s attention, please, The audience had quieted down a bit.

I hate to inform you that Lucario didn t do that entirely by himself. Mark said, to much displeasure to the audience; most were jeering and booing.

Mark made an indistinct noise, sounding almost like a small growl. Interferences cannot be counted in our books

Francine had walked up behind her brother, tapping him on the shoulder, showing him a small note. Mark read it, looking disgusted.

Except For right now. Alright. We ll do a judge of sound. How many of you want Colin to keep his belt?!

There were some definite loud voices among the cheering. Lucario held his breath.

And how many of you think we deserve a new champion?!

The cheering could have easily broken the sound barrier, possibly exceeding that of a concert.

Alright then! Mark smiled. I proclaim Our new champion LUCARIO!

The cheering was still going. Darrell had handed Lucario the belt, to which he had held up proudly, displaying it to every eager fan s face. Lucario somehow managed to catch sight of Nicholas Harrison and his son, beaming, clapping, and whistling. He felt on top of the world. This is great, Lucario thought happily, swaying his tail as he did after his match with Bernie Bruno.

Lucario had only been champion about ten minutes, and already life seemed to be improving around there. There was, however, still one unhappy person about Colin s defeat, who possibly wouldn t like Lucario if it saved his life. Patrick had approached him with a smug grin.

Enjoying that belt Lucario? Maybe with all the money you re gonna get You ll be able to get some dental work, you swine!

Patrick had approached him, but as soon as he did, a door had opened, and a well dressed man that Lucario had never seen exited with two cronies by his side, looking directly at Patrick.

Hey Patty. Where s the money? He won. You lost your bet, buddy.

Patrick looked completely terrified, blinking at the three of them.

Norman I Uh I don t have it yet.

Norman grinned, looking at his goons in turn.

Wade, Mikey Let s show little Pat here what happens when you don t cough up cash.

Wade and Mikey seized Patrick by each arm, Norman leading the way down the hall, Patrick s yells and moans catching Lucario s ears.

As Lucario watched the four continue down the hall, there was a tap on his shoulder. He spun around. It was Colin.

Wha Lucario managed to get out. Colin seized him, turning him around and swinging the champion s belt around Lucario s neck, strangling him.

As Lucario whined and gagged, he heard Colin s voice in his ear. I never Want to see you again. If I do

Colin increased the pressure on Lucario s neck, practically making his eyes pop out. His ears were ringing. He needed oxygen. Colin suddenly let go, making Lucario fall on all fours.

STOP IT RIGHT NOW, YOU FRIGGIN BULLY! Leave him alone!

Becky had appeared from absolutely nowhere, holding a small knife out to Colin. The latter started chuckling.

Are you going to stab me? After all we ve done? Colin asked snidely.

I never liked you, sicko! Becky started sniffling.

Colin started walking towards Becky, stomping his large feet into the ground with each step. There was a cry of pain from Colin in a short time; Becky had driven the knife into his hand, blood oozing in torrents.

YOU BITCH!

There was a loud sound of palm slapping cheek, and Becky tumbled over.

Lucario exhaled in rage, trying to stand, intentions to try and beat Colin within an inch of his life. Colin merely held his arms open.

Come on Lucario! Round two!

Another person had appeared, Lucario hearing footsteps. An angry voice had shouted out its presence from down the hall behind Lucario.

COLIN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

It was Mark Toney. He was completely outraged at the whole scene.

Sir Colin started, but Mark cut him off, his boss holding on to his shirt with a fist, pulling him close. Mark was as red as a beet.

I DON T CARE! YOU RE FIRED, FIRED, FIRED! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW, AND NEVER BEFOUL MY COMPANY AGAIN! YOU LITTLE SNEAK, THINKING I D NEVER FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE SCHEMES, AND NOW I SEE THIS? OUT, OUT, OUT! GOOD RIDDANCE!

Colin stood there, mouth open, not being able to speak. He started shaking, tears running down his face.

TODAY! Mark boomed.

Colin turned around, giving a look of purest loathing towards Lucario as he held his still bleeding hand.

Better sleep with one eye open, Lucario. You re so dead-

Mark reached into the concession stand, anger still on his face, pulling a tray of nacho chips and cheese sauce. He chucked it at Colin s face, splattering him before he could finish his sentence. As it slid off Colin, he slowly turned around and started walking off.  
Lucario wanted to watch his departure, glancing at Becky first to make sure she was okay. He picked her up to her feet, Mark rushing over and questioning her, leading her off.  
Lucario also grabbed his new belt up in his paws, following Colin.

Colin first came to a halt as a small child, who Lucario recognized as Logan Harrison, gave a kick to Colin s shin, exclaiming Ha ha!

Lucario watched in amusement as Colin was greeted by many people in the hall on his long walk out, some of them giving him an extra layer of any unfinished food items to coat his head, some taking pictures of him, and even one man putting a cigarette out on Colin s arm, making him yell out in pain. By the time Colin reached the door, Lucario saw Zach and Ian nod to each other, shoving Colin out into a muddy puddle, completely ruining his clothing.  
The two of them slammed the door, wiping their hands. Lucario smiled at the duo.

Good work, guys. praised Lucario.

Zach and Ian gave him the thumbs up. Lucario, feeling as if all were good in the world, ultimately decided that there was a nice, comfy bed waiting for him.

As he entered his room in almost five minutes, a very surprising thing was standing up on his shelf next to his bed. Lucario beamed for the first time in many moons. His parents photograph was fixed as much as possible. There was a small note next to it.

Lucario Got two bits of good news. I fixed this picture up as best as I could I hope you appreciate it, and Mark re-hired me. I ll be happy to hang with you any time. Maybe we could spar again.  
-Floyd Tanner 


End file.
